Time Cast a Spell
by TheGreenBook
Summary: This is a song fic inspired by another story I wrote, "Viva La Vida." This one shot centers around Stephen and Amatis Herondale and involves the ending of their marriage. Please enjoy and review!


**Author's Note: This is a song fic based on a song that always reminded me of Stephen and Amatis. This can be considered a companion piece to the story "Viva La Vida." I have just always loved this song and felt compelled to write this. The song is "Silver Springs" by Fleetwood Mac. Please enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, nor to do I own this song. Credit goes to Cassandra Clare and Fleetwood Mac.**

* * *

><p><strong>Time Casts a Spell<strong>

When everything changed for the worst, Amatis was standing in the doorway to the bedroom she and Stephen shared, watching him put clothes away. He was so entranced in his work, he didn't notice her standing there… or maybe, he did.

It didn't matter if he noticed her or didn't. Amatis knew that something had changed between them as soon as Stephen came home from spending the night at Fairchild Manor. He had walked through the living room and up the stairs to their bedroom like a man who has accepted a grim reality. Even now, as he hunched over the dresser, it seemed as if the world was pressing down on his shoulders. He had always been light hearted, a quality Amatis loved in him. He had the ability to take something sad and see the positive in it, but that had all changed. It had been three weeks since Stephen came home from his Initiation into Valentine's Circle. He had been covered with bruises and still healing wounds that, for the first time in their marriage, he could not, or would not, explain the origins of.

It was then that things started to fall apart between he and Amatis. Stephen started to become less of the man she married and more of someone Amatis didn't recognize. His appearance changed. He lost weight and sleep. His skin, which had always carried a golden tan, became pale, and his cheek bones became prominent. There were dark circles beneath his blood shot blue eyes. Amatis used to love his eyes for their flawless blue, only, now she looked into them and saw a nameless ache, a pain that would not go away. Stephen's eyes were dark and haunted, belonging to someone who had seen awful things he couldn't talk about. Everything was a secret now. Everything was a lie to hide another lie.

These secrets were something Stephen couldn't talk about, not with his parents, and certainly not with his wife. They used to be close. She and Stephen told each other everything, and Amatis had foolishly believed that they would always be together.

_You could be my silver springs__  
><em>_Blue green colors flashin'__  
><em>_I would be your only dream__  
><em>_Your shining autumn, ocean crashing_

"Stephen," Amatis said. She watched as a shiver ripped up Stephen's spine. He turned around, holding a dagger in his right hand, assessing her as a threat, rather than the woman who loved him.

"What?" Stephen demanded. His hand relaxed on the weapon, yet he still held it.

"Where have you been?" Amatis asked.

"Fairchild Manor, you know that," Stephen snapped. He dropped his dagger back into the silver box, and ran a hand through his hair. "I spent the night with Jocelyn, Valentine… and Celine."

His voice changed when he said the girl's name. Amatis doubted he noticed the change, but it was there in the off handed way he mentioned her. Celine. Celine, who was Valentine's adopted younger sister. Celine, who looked barely seventeen, who was blonde and voluptuous, who had with a tiny waist and curves and a demeanor that was sweet, friendly, nice, welcoming. She was beautiful- all gold tones and alabaster skin. She exuded youth and innocence, traits some men found attractive.

None of the Circle wives trusted their husbands with her, and the husbands couldn't keep their eyes off of her… whenever Valentine's back was turned. Amatis once saw Robert Lightwood lose his train of thought, stammering rather than speaking with confidence the second Celine wandered into his line of sight. Michael Wayland blushed, his fair skin taking on a light shade of pink, whenever she came to close to him. Luke would smile and laugh, making a joke or a sweet remark to her, just to cover the fact that Celine unhinged him in a way no other girl had. And Stephen, he wouldn't even look at Celine. He cast his eyes downward whenever she spoke to him and moved away, avoiding her, whenever possible. It was as if something happened between he and Celine, something Stephen wanted to desperately keep secret.

_And did you say she was pretty?__  
><em>_And did you say that she loves you?__  
><em>_Baby, I don't wanna know_

"You were with Celine?" Amatis asked. Stephen shook his head quickly and averted his eyes, avoiding her name the same way he avoided her.

"She lives there," Stephen said. He shoved some socks into an open dresser drawer, his back to Amatis. Before, Stephen would have told Amatis everything that happened. He would have put his arms around her and kissed her, showing his love for her to the point where Amatis would never be able to doubt it. But that was before.

"I thought you would be home in the morning," Amatis said.

"It is morning," Stephen said.

"It's early afternoon," Amatis said. Stephen glared at her, unexpected anger in his eyes. He never had a temper before. He was never angry and defensive… before. "Do you even care? You used to never make me worry. Now, it's like I don't know where you are, or who you are, anymore."

_So I'll begin not to love you__  
><em>_Turn around, see me runnin'__  
><em>_I'll say I loved you years ago__  
><em>_Tell myself you never loved me, no_

Stephen closed his eyes and shook his head. There were a thousand things he could have said to Amatis, just to reassure her of his love for her, yet he had nothing to say. She waited for him to say something. I love you. I'll never leave you. I would leave the Circle if you asked me to. He said nothing.

"Did something happen between you and Celine?" Amatis asked. Stephen's eyes flew open and color rushed to his face. His mouth fell open, a quiet gasp passing his lips. He would have never expected Amatis to ask so directly, which was why she had.

_And did you say she was pretty?__  
><em>_And did you say that she loves you?__  
><em>_Baby, I don't wanna know_

"Amatis, I…" Stephen took a step away from her, his breath still catching in his throat. His eyes filled with unexpected pain, and Amatis just knew this it. This was when the Circle would take everything from her and leave her with nothing.

_And can tell me was it worth it?  
><em>_Baby, I don't want to know._

"I want a divorce," Stephen said, his voice just above a whisper. He looked across the room, to cowardly to make eye contact. "Valentine thinks, with what happened to Luke, and your family history, that it might be better if we end our marriage."

"No," Amatis said. "I know things have been difficult between us, but we aren't going to get divorced over it. We can work this out. We love each other, remember?"

"Amatis, I…" Stephen began. "I just want a divorce. I think we're better off apart." This time, he said it with confidence. Amatis wanted to hate him in that second. She wanted to physically hurt him, because maybe, if he felt a fraction of the pain she was feeling, he might change his mind.

"You would leave me?" Amatis asked. "You would leave me with nothing? You would walk away from everything just because that's what Valentine wants? What will become of me when you're gone?" Her eyes filled with tears and her chest felt tight. She tried to take a breath, but could take in no air.

"I assume you'll make it on your own," Stephen said. "This… you and I… I can't, anymore."

_Time casts a spell on you, but you won't forget me__  
><em>_I know I could have loved you, but you would not let me_

"I have nothing," Amatis said. "Luke is gone. And now, you want to leave me. Why, Stephen? Why would you do this to me?" She started to sob. She took a step forward and reached out to grab Stephen, to hold him close. Stephen stepped backwards, pulling away, keeping his distance from the woman he once loved enough to marry and conceive a child with. "Why, Stephen, why?"

"Last night… Celine and I had sex," Stephen said. "She came to my room. I wanted her, she wanted me, and… I had her. And the night of Luke's memorial? We took a walk around the lake and I kissed her and I wanted her then. And three weeks ago, the night of my Initiation? I wanted her that night, as well. I was unfaithful. That is grounds for divorce."

"You're a coward," Amatis said. She was crying by then, measuring out her hysteria in tiny, sob laden doses. "You cheated on your wife at the worst time of her life. You're nothing but a coward. Your father was right. You are good for nothing."

"You are absolutely right," Stephen said. "You are better off without me."

_Time casts a spell on you, but you won't forget me__  
><em>_I know I could have loved you, but you would not let me_

_I'll follow you down 'til the sound of my voice will haunt you__  
><em>_Was I just a fool?_

After that, there was nothing left to say. Stephen packed some of his belongings. He went downstairs with Amatis following, feeling frail, as if she might dissolve at any moment and be nothing without him. It wasn't until the front door closed and Stephen strode up the street, away from the home they shared, never once looking back, that Amatis gathered her strength, opened the door, and walked out.

"You will never forgive yourself for this!" Amatis cried. "One day you'll wake up and realize the mistake you made, and by then I'll have moved on. You'll beg to come back…" Stephen didn't turn around, just kept walking, his head down, making it clear he heard every word. "Will any of this be worth it, in the end?"

Stephen looked back once and Amatis saw tears streaming down his face. He was crying, really and truly crying, for all he was giving up, only to follow a mad man on his single minded quest. Stephen locked eyes with Amatis and shook his head, mouthing the words "I love you." Then, he turned the corner and was gone forever.

_I'll follow you down 'til the sound of my voice will haunt you__  
><em>_Give me just a chance  
><em>_You will never get away from the sound of the woman that loves you_

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! **


End file.
